


Queens of the Night At Club 666

by silverruffian



Series: E/O Challenge Supernatural Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Queens of the Night at Club 666
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Challenge. Drabble word: slip. Actor Daniel Craig did a PSA as James Bond in drag for International Women's Day. If it's good enough for 007, it's good enough for the Winchester brothers on a hunt. 4 chapter drabble fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens of the Night At Club 666

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just realized that one of Whitney Houston's songs from The Bodyguard has nearly the same title. Must have been where I saw this before. 
> 
> 2nd A/N: From The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Demons and Ghouls, by Alex Irvine: caraway and cubeb are potent herbs used against demons, especially malign ones of a sexual nature.
> 
> Word Count: As always, 100 on the nose in each section. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the boys. If I did they'd wear nothing but black boxer briefs and sweat.

Chapter 1 – dressed for success

Wig? Check.

Lip Gloss? Easy.

Mascara was a bitch to apply, though.

Sam snorted. "Dean, your slip's showing. Black lace, huh?"

"Hey, whatever it takes to get the job done. Does this dress make my ass look fat?"

"Actually, you look pretty good, Deanna. Socks in your bra?"

"Yep. Here, zip me up."

"Okay. Now what?"

"Bobby picked out your wig and that blue dress."

"Wh-what? No, I'm playing the boy!"

"Hell you are. It's gonna get tricky at that club, so this is a two woman job. Now get in touch with your inner chick and let's roll, Samantha."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: if the shoe fits  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well hellooo ladies!" Bobby and Rufus laughed their asses off.

Sam bitchfaced.

Stupid high heels.

Stupid Dean.

Serve him right if he slipped and broke his damn ass.

o0o

"Ditch the bitchface," Dean hissed in Sam's ear as they neared the club. "You're supposed to look pretty, for cripes' sake."

Wonder of wonders, they got in. Doorman dude had to be blind as a bat.

o0o

Two minutes later Sam felt a hand slowly slide up his back. His right hand curled into a fist.

"Hello, sweetness," the guy murmured. Those cold blue eyes flashed at Sam.

Everything went dark.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: pretty, rude meat  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wakey, wakey, beauty."

Dean opened his eyes. He lay frozen on a table.

The fugly laughed. It was tall and scaly.

"Me and my mate usually don't like males, but you boys are so gosh darn cute."

"Fuck you," Dean snarled.

The thing smiled. "Fine, boy. Give me some sugar."

Dean gagged. Its long blue tongue was slippery. It licked hungrily at Dean's skin and makeup for several moments, then it jerked back, coughing and choking.

Dean smirked. " 'm wearing caraway and cubeb. Just for you. My turn, bitch."

He got up from the table and went to work.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: breaking news  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Police are looking for two female impersonators regarding the arson fire that destroyed Club 666 at 12:30 this morning.

Survivors reported two men dressed as women herded everyone outside. One was very tall; the other one was very cute.

"Not my type, but I like bow legs in high heels," one male witness stated.

The tall one muttered something about poisoned makeup and how weird their lives were. The pretty one rolled his eyes and didn't say much.

Shortly after Club 666 caught fire and subsequently burned to the ground.

The two persons of interest slipped away into the night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now we're done.


End file.
